Lucy Heartfilia (Future)
Lucy Heartfilia (Future) (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) was Lucy's future counterpart, who traveled back in time to warn Fairy Tail of the danger that approaches Izumo. 'Appearence' Future Lucy Heartfilia's appearance is kept hidden underneath an elegant, full-body hooded cloak, which only leaves small portions of her body exposed to the public eye. However, when she removes the hood, her face is identical to that of her present self. Her smooth, blonde hair flows and falls directly down below her neck, with several spiky strands covering her forehead and two, much sizable prominent strands reaching pass her neck. She displays a set of big, oval brown eyes matched with thick eyelashes, and a pair of thin dark colored eyebrows. Her feminine physique is gifted with small, thin lips and a mildly round nose. Her elegant, full-body hooded cloak is that of an apparent dark color from top to bottom with a much lighter color on the edges of the hood. Around the neck is an orb engraved at the center of a thick parchment, adorned with small lines pushing out of its location going to the opposite direction on either side. The thick parchment connects to several other intricate pads hanging loose: with the one in the center having a sharp edge similar to an arrow. The distinct pads encompass the cloak's neck which are connected by smaller ones attached on the side, leaning sideways. Lucy prefers to walk around in a pair of simple, wooden sandals. 'Background' Future Lucy Heartfilia's adventure started when she had her fortuitous encounter with Natsu Dragneel and Happy, who invited her to join Fairy Tail. Along the way, she became friends with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, as well as becoming a part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail. After taking and completing a vast amount of jobs, she and her team come across Wendy Marvel, a young Sky Dragon Slayer. As time progressed, Lucy and her comrades faced many hardships, but lived a content life nonetheless. 'Naruto Shippuden Arc' At midnight of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy arrives from the future, and during the day's battles, she watches Natsu's overwhelming display of power while battling the highly regarded Twin Dragons of Sabertooth from afar, and cannot contain the tears as they begin to descend from her eyes. After said battle reaches its conclusion, Lucy leaves the stadium and walks around Crocus, unknowingly followed by Jellal, who assures himself that he will unveil the mystery behind the hooded individual. As she reaches an alley, with Jellal standing right behind her, she is asked to stop by the latter. After stopping, she is introduced with an alternative: Jellal proposes to reveal his true identity if she does the same, while he notes that the person who he thought was a male, is in fact a female. When she turns around and reveals her true appearance to the man asking, he is ultimately shocked as he recognizes the face of the individual. Lucy reveals to Jellal the events that will lead to a dreadful future. Lucy, as she sits somewhere in Crocus while writing in a small book, is interrupted by a man passing by the area, telling her that the place she is currently located is strictly off limits. Alarmed, she takes off, disregarding her belongings. The man picks up the book and reads what is written inside, but is incapable to understand the meaning behind the words "Eclipse Plan" and "Dragon King Festival. Lucy begins to sob as she apologizes, asking the Mages standing in front of her to lend her their strength. She removes her hood, shocking Lucy, Natsu and the others beyond believe as they lay eyes upon an identical person to Lucy. As Lucy continues to cry, the others find it unbelievable to see a person identical to Lucy that is not Gemini or Edolas Lucy. Knowing that the group has already been informed about the Eclipse Gate, Lucy reveals to them that she used the Eclipse Gate to come from the future, shocking the others even further. She begins to murmur some words, but collapses before she is able to finish. Natsu picks her up and states that they will take her with them, and wonders how the others will react to seeing two Lucy's. Lucy, carried by Natsu, now lays on the floor, unconscious, as the others find themselves lost in the castle. Future Lucy wakes up and questions their location, which is unknown to the others, except that the design of the room resembles that of a dining facility. As she places her hand on her head, she begins to recollect the happenings of the day they managed to escape from Abyss Palace, stating that they had been captured by the Royal army. She also remembers that at that time they had approached the Eclipse, and had their Magic drained, which rendered them powerless. Furthermore, Lucy explains that they had been imprisoned. As she gets up, Wendy questions her reasons for using the Eclipse Gate to come from the future. She reveals to them that she attempts to undo a future that had become so bleak, leaving the others befuddled. With a sadden expression, Lucy reveals the horrifying future ahead: ten thousand Dragons will wreak havoc upon the land, alarming Natsu, who begins to equip nearby armor pieces, frantically begging to the others to grab what they can find. Lucy bluntly questions if the others will believe her, leading Natsu to ask her if she made it all up, which she denies with uncertainty. Natsu tells her that the Fairy Tail Mages will never doubt the words coming out of Lucy's mouth, generating a blush on Lucy's cheeks and a small smile across her face. Future Lucy is then lectured by herself, but agrees with what was said nonetheless. Lucy notifies the others of what happens to them, terrorizing the Mages. She begins to explain her method of returning to the past: using the Eclipse Gate without knowledge, arriving to the current period of time on July 4th X791.With a sadden expression, Lucy reveals the horrifying future ahead: ten thousand Dragons will wreak havoc upon the land, alarming Natsu, who begins to equip nearby armor pieces, frantically begging to the others to grab what they can find. Lucy bluntly questions if the others will believe her, leading Natsu to ask her if she made it all up, which she denies with uncertainty. Natsu tells her that the Fairy Tail Mages will never doubt the words coming out of Lucy's mouth, generating a blush on Lucy's cheeks and a small smile across her face. Future Lucy is then lectured by herself, but agrees with what was said nonetheless. Lucy notifies the others of what happens to them, terrorizing the Mages. She begins to explain her method of returning to the past: using the Eclipse Gate without knowledge, arriving to the current period of time on July 4th X791. Lucy tells Natsu and the others to meet up with Jellal, who should be strategizing a plan to the best of his abilities, as she was unable to come up with a resolution. Furthermore, she confesses her inability to come up with a plan before her arrival. She apologizes to the group. However, Natsu thanks her for the information and states that they'll protect the future. Lucy guides the group through the underground as she is asked by the others of her awareness of the area, to which she simply states that she studied the layout to avoid capture by the Royal Guards. As they keep walking, their path is blocked by the Royal Guards, shocking the group. Lucy, stunned, stands idly to the side as the others battle the Royal Guards. 'Lucy's Death' Lucy, along with the Fairy Tail Mages from the past, continues to fight against the Fiore soldiers, when suddenly her opponents are engulfed in the shadows, much to her shock. An unidentified man and the Flying Blimp appears in front of her group battling his Present self only to claim that he is Paul Gekko and Rogue Cheney and the Black Demon. As Lucy and the rest of her group question Rogue's appearance, the Sabertooth Mage explains that he returned to the past to open the Eclipse Gate, continuing to say that the Gate can be used both to travel through time, and also as a weapon to defeat the coming Dragons. Hearing his words, Lucy and her friends become happy, believing Rogue to be on their side. However, the Black Demon considers it as a Parasite and Paul Gekko reveals that the person was none other than Lucy's present counterpart, and quickly opts to attack his present self with the Shadow Rasengan instead. Seeing her counterpart in danger, Lucy leaps in front of her and takes the blow, bleeding heavily and falling to the ground. As her present self catches her, Lucy tries to convince the group that she would never betray anyone and try to close the Gate, with everyone believing her. When asked by her counterpart why she sacrificed herself, Lucy explains that if her past self were to die, she would too. The others begin to cry as she speaks, and Lucy tries to comfort them by stating that she is not their Lucy, though they argue that no matter which Lucy she is, they love her. Asking her counterpart if she can see her Fairy Tail mark, Lucy happily remembers the day she received it, and smiling, closes her eyes one last time, asking everyone to help protect the future. As Natsu begins to battle Rogue, Lucy's corpse lies on the ground as her present self is rushed outside; away from Rogue and the Octopus Dragon, Killer B. Later, as and Rogue is about to defeat a heavily injured Natsu, Ultear and Meredy intervene. As they run towards Natsu to help him, Meredy, with a worried look on her face, notices Lucy's corpse. After Natsu removes himself from Future Rogue's shadows, he crawls towards Future Lucy's corpse and begins to sob over the top of her lifeless body, cursing himself under his breath. Over the top of Future Lucy's lifeless body, Natsu declares that because she (and her present counterpart) was Future Rogue's enemy, for killing her, he has become Natsu's enemy as well. With the Eclipse Gate now destroyed, and Future Rogue defeated, everyone not from the present returns to their respective periods in history; beneath Mercurius, Future Lucy's body begins to glow. Although her body returns to its own time, her spirit ascends to heaven. Waking up in an unfamiliar sea of golden grass, Future Lucy wonders where she is. However, after walking about, she is stopped by the Natsu of her time calling out to her, who tells her to come with him; the Happy of her time informs her that everyone's been waiting for her, prompting Future Lucy to break down in tears. Natsu then grabs Future Lucy's hand and pulls her towards the rest of her deceased guildmates, who are standing in the middle of the field waiting for her, stating that they still need to finish their adventure. Finally at peace, a sobbing Future Lucy agrees with Natsu, and she makes her way towards her friends. 'Gallery' Future Lucy in Manga.png|Future Lucy in Manga Future Lucy's Death in Manga.png|Future Lucy save Present Lucy from Future Paul Gekko Lucy Heartfilia (Future).png|Future Lucy in Anime Present Lucy Heartfilia.png|Present Lucy Heartfilia in Anime 'See Also' *Lucy Heartfilia (Future) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters